Steam Team Band
by ETBlack333
Summary: I've talked about the drivers of the engines of the Steam Team ( the original) and them being in a band together. So I think now I should show how the band got together. This story takes place in 2014, and Season 17. Some mild language.


Prologue

These are the members of the Steam Team and a brief description about them.

Tyler Mitchell is the boy leader of the Steam Team. He has been Thomas's driver for 3 years and has a huge friendship with him. While he can be a little cheeky like Thomas, he's still a nice, friendly, loving boy who is always helpful to everyone. His Nickname is the Adventurer, as he loves going on adventures like Thomas and hopes to see the world. He has blue eyes, brown hair, big cheek bones, wears a blue shirt all the time, and is the lover of Ellie.

Patrick Mitchell is the twin brother of Tyler. He is the driver for Percy and has been always gotten used to Percy's little accidents. He loves to be serious, but he seems to always act clumsy when he tries to be helpful. His nickname is the Concerned, due to him always being worried about everything, even the littlest things. He has lightly green eyes, brown hair, a little skinnier than Tyler, wears a green shirt all the time, and the lover of Hailie.

Jake Dieters is considered the hottest guy in the group mostly by him. He is the driver of James and loves to mess with him, like pinch his cheeks when he's disrespectful. He can be vain like James is, but he's easily apologetic and nice. His nickname is the Splendid, mostly because he thinks it sounds is also Latino, despite the fact that he doesn't know Spanish. He has black hair, dark brown eyes, has a six pack even though he's only 16, wears a red shirt all the time, and is the lover of Ginny.

Erik Towns is the oldest member of the group. He is the driver of Edward, who ironically is the oldest engine. He and Edward get along greatly, and Erik is there for him whenever. He is the considered the one who has to do the hardest work. That's because his nickname is the Strong, as he's the strongest member. He is the tallest member of the group, has blue eyes, blonde hair, long legs, wears blue all the time, and is the lover of Anne Claire.

Ellie Murphy is the girl leader of the group. She is the driver of Emily and has a true blessing to her ever since she met her, even when she was being bossy and crabby ( like in seasons 8-10 ). She has a loving personality and never seems to get mad unless someone does something to her or Emily. Her nickname is the Calmer, as she is able to calm someone down when they're sad, mad, or scared. The others think it's magic. She has sparkling green eyes, long brown hair, a very small nose, and wears dark green a lot. Her lover is Tyler, they've been together for 4 years.

Hailey Lewis is the youngest member of the group. She is the driver of Henry and always seems to be very easily scared like him. But she is abscess of seeing her engine take the Express. Her nickname is the Silly, she has a urge to say a joke about anything that happens, she also laughs a lot even when something is clearly not funny, but she can't help it. She is Canadien and is a huge fan of the Maple Leafs. She has brown eyes, long curly blonde hair, a small chin, and wears green a lot. Her lover is Patrick, who she likes to mess with, but Patrick enjoys it.

Ginny Fielder is the most active member of the group. She is the driver of Gordon, who she does not get along with. Whenever Gordon teases, jokes, is mean, or refuses to do something Ginny sprays him in the face with a spray bottle that she has on her all the time. But she's stills a good friend to him. Her nickname is the Dancer, as she has been dancing since she was 9. Her moves always blows everyone away. She has blue eyes, short black hair, skinny legs, wears blue all the time, and the lover of Jake, who she likes to punish whenever he's bad ( No, not that way! Get your mind out of the gutter ).

Anne Claire Baker is the most aggressive member of the group. She is the guard of both Annie and Clarabel, she is a true professional at her job. She has a great reputation as well. The group didn't consider her a member of the group, but she says that she works her butt off and that she deserves to be treated as a member. That scared the others, so the let her join. Her nickname is the Insult, as she seems to be rude, bossy, and aggressive towards the others, especially to Jake ( like Freddy and Sam in ICarly ). But she can still be friendly even if the others don't see it. She has long brown hair and sometimes she has two ponytails, brown eyes, strong arms, but not as strong as Erik. She likes to wear orange, but hates the color purple. No one knows why. Her lover is Erik, who she loves to battle in a loving way.

FYI, I don't consider Toby a member of the Steam Team, mostly cause he's not the same type of engine as the others. So sorry that he's not apart of this group.

As in 2014, all members are between 16-17 years old. They all live in a small motel built right next to Tidmouth Sheds and have a shift between 7am-6pm. They do online school as well.

One more person to introduce is Mr. Caleb Mitchell. In my previous stories, I talked about him being the new leader of the railway. The Fat Controller would end up retiring and Caleb would end up taking over. He is in his late 20s and is also the older brother of Tyler and Patrick. His wife is Roxanne and she helps around as well. He isn't as strict as the Fat Controller, but he can get mad easily.

This story will talk about the group turning into a singing group band.

Story starts here:

On the Island Of Sodor, everyone always recongized the engines, but not the drivers, even though they did most the work. Some of the drivers on the Steam Team wanted more attention, but they never seem to get it.

It is Spring of 2014, and the temperatures had been drastically changing throughout. It would cold, and then the next day it would be hot. But that never stopped the engines of The Steam Team.

The Steam Team consitted of Thomas, Edward, Henry, James, Gordon, Percy, Emily, as well as Annie & Clarabel. Their drivers had been controlling them since 2009. They all started at 11, with a chaperone that trained them. Once they all improved, they were soon given the job to themselves, and all of them are only 16. They have online school, but they are all so good that they don't even need it.

Right now it was another day of work for the team. Tyler Mitchell, Thomas's number 1 driver began his journey of the day by taking Thomas to the primary school to drop off some books for the children.

Once they arrived, all the kids ran towards Thomas. They were clapping and cheering as taking pictures of Thomas while Tyler carried the books inside.

Tyler really wanted to kids to pay attention to him as well. So he made an attempt, he walked up to a group of kids.

" Hey there, want a picture with me? " Tyler asked the kids.

" I guess so, but why? " one little boy asked. " I'm Thomas's driver, so why not have a picture of the person controlling your favorite engine " Tyler said trying to convince the kids. The kids went with it, but wasn't all excited.

Tyler took one of the kids cameras, and lined up for a group shot. He took the picture, and then looked at it, and none of the kids were really smiling.

" Don't you know you're suppose to smile during a picture " Tyler said nicely to kids, but deep inside he was not happy.

" I know, but its just that I like being with the engines, I just think that the drivers aren't really anything. " one little girl said, and Tyler just stood there quietly.

" I see, well you should know that I've been doing for 5 years. So you don't know anything, you're still a little kid. See you later! " Tyler yelled at the kids before leaving in a flash and leaving the kids in shock.

It's not just Tyler who gets no attention. All the other Steam Team drivers get ignored. The drivers just wanted some fans and try to be recongized more on the island than the engines, but no luck has happened for them.

Once the day was over, Tyler and the other members went into their motel that was built right next to Tidmouth Sheds, so that they'd be right next to their engines.

Once everyone was inside, Tyler gave a remark.

" Hey guys, do you know if you have any fans? " Tyler asked everyone. No one really answered, except for Hailey.

" One kid said she liked my hair, but nothing else. Does that count? " she asked but to no avail.

" Are you guys really sick of not getting attention from the kids. " Tyler asked the group. Everyone nodded in argument.

" Gordon always gets praise for his Express pulling, but not me " Ginny said.

" The kids just like to look at James. They don't even look square at me " Jake said jealous.

" No one really seems to be impresses with my guard skills. Which makes me want to blow coal in their faces " Anne Claire pretty hostile, making the others studder. Anne Claire always gets angry easily, but she can calm down in a sec.

" One time, a group of kids said I was nothing but an object apart of the engine, and that gave me anxiety. " Ellie said, which made Tyler very sad. " It's okay babe, those kids just don't seem to realize that we're just as important as the engine itself. " Tyler said loudly, making everyone agree.

" What do you say we try and make the people know who we really are, and then they'll pay attention more to us " Patrick said. Everyone soon gave in.

The 8 teens put their hands in, and went " 1, 2, 3, Steam Team Go! ". The group was ready to go from unknown to recognized.

The next day the group members all prepared their plans to try and make the children and other people give them more attention and love.

Almost all of them stayed up all night working on a plan, except for Hailie, who was working, but she dranked coffee to try and keep her up, but instead it made go outcold.

Once everyone got assigned, the Steam Team drivers attempts for attention began.

Tyler and Thomas went back to the school and Tyler found the kids who upset him yesterday.

" Hey kids, it's me. Howdy " Tyler said weirdly.

" Oh yeah, you're the guy who flipped out on us yesterday. You feeling better " the boy said, thinking Tyler was not well.

" No I'm fine. I think. I just wanted to show you guys how I do my job. I think you'll enjoy it. Come over here " Tyler directed the kids, and they likely followed him.

" Hey Thomas " one girl yelled, making Tyler groan.

" Hey look, let's just focus on me alright, and not have mister number 1 get all his likeness " Tyler said, offending Thomas. " I'm right here " he said grumbly. " You know I don't mean That " Tyler apoligized.

For about 10 minutes, Tyler showed the kids are the equipment and orders he does when driving Thomas. He showed them the levers, the coal, the whistle, and the radio he had, which has nothing to do with this. He let one of the kids try the controls.

" Okay so you pull that lever, and blow the whistle " Tyler directed one of the kids. The kid however, accidently pulled the throttle lever too hard and Thomas ended up bursting away.

" Whoa whoa kid, you didn't have to pull it that hard " Tyler yelled and grabbed the brake lever and pulled it down. Thomas stopped, and he was exhausted as hell.

" Okay kid, let's try that again " Tyler said. " No, Let's not. I think we should go. " the boy said. The kids jumped down and were about to leave.

" Wait! So do you think my job is cool " Tyler asked. " I guess, but I think Thomas would be better driving himself " a girl said and then the group of kids walked away slowly.

That response made Tyler want to wack something or someone hard. He walked up to Thomas.

" You see that. Those kids think I'm lane. Why do you get all the credit? I'm the one who drives you " Tyler hollered. Thomas didn't know what to say.

" I guess it's because they think I'm really useful and great at what I do " Thomas answered.

" NOT HELPING! " Tyler yelled and then went to his station.

Ginny was waiting for Gordon at the Docks. Gordon was punished to work at the docks after he made Spencer late for his shift after trying race him. Again.

Ginny was waiting for some kids, as a group of kids were visiting the Docks for a tour.

The kids soon arrived, and Ginny put her dance shoes on. Clint Justice, the manager of the docks, went over to the kids.

" Okay kids, I'm Clint. I hope you'll enjoy this... " he was soon cut off by Ginny.

" Hi there kiddos. I'm Ginny Fielder, and I thought you'd like some music and dance " Ginny said.

" Um, Ginny. I'm trying to do a tour here " Clint said annoyed.

" You can wait 5 minutes flounder. Watch this " Ginny said and turn on the music.

She began dancing the choreography to N'SYNC's hit song " Bye, Bye, Bye ". It was her favorite dance, and she became a huge master at it. She never seemed to mess up.

The kids were actually enjoying it, and some were recording.

But Unfortunately for Ginny, she all of a sudden slipped on a puddle of sea water unnoticed by her and fell backwards and landed in a bucket of fish, and then she fell off the dock into the sea!

Everyone ran over to her, and they looked down to see Ginny in the water with a fish on her head and a big, nervous smile on your face.

" Don't wanna be a fool for you " Ginny embarrrassly sung and was met with laughter. By everyone, including Gordon who saw everything.

" That was a fail " he muttered at his driver. Thankfully for Ginny, Gordon was right next to the edge of the dock, and she threw that fish on her head right at Gordon's face.

Gordon disgustingly moaned. " FYI, that fish wasn't on my head the whole time " Ginny said. " where was it then? " Gordon asked. " Do you really want to know? " Ginny grinned at him. " No Please " Gordon quietly said. Ginny just sat in the water all dirty and embarrased.

Patrick took Percy over to the Washdown and tried something to make him more noticeable.

" Why are we here? " Percy asked. " Just wait and see " Patrick said before he grabbed some supplies and began washing Percy until he was very shiny and clean.

After finishing the cleaning, Patrick and Percy went over to the park. The kids were playing around, when they all saw Percy all shiny and nice. They all ran over there and admired his style.

" Wow Percy, you look really nice and shiny. Splendid! " one pre-teen girl said.

" Actually, I'm the one who made him shiny. I did pretty well didn't I " Patrick said.

The kids weren't really buying it. " Did you really do that Paxton! " one boy said.

" It's Patrick. And yes I did it myself. Impressive huh " Patrick trying to act cool, but it really wasn't working. Percy even cringed at it.

" I guess so, but anyone can do that " the girl said. Patrick wasn't enjoying this.

" But have you seen any other engine this shiny? " Patrick asked the kids

" Let me see. James, Emily, Spencer, Oliver, Duck, Douglas.. " the kids went on. " Okay I get it " Patrick yelled making the kids stop. " But you should at least be impressed " Patrick said and then leaned against Percy's 6.

But Percy was so shiny that he slipped off and landed on the ground and into a pile of dirty leaves. The kids just stared and quivered a bit. Patrick just sat there and moaned.

" So who wants a picture with shiny ol' me " Percy asked cheerfully and the kids all lined up for a picture. Patrick just glared back and then put his face in the leaves again.

" Why is there a pile of leaves on the ground in the Spring! " he yelled in the leaves.

Anne Claire believed that she was the one who would show the people of Sodor who she is. She actually does get respect for her guard duties and gets complaments for it. However, they aren't exactly fan-like.

Annie and Clarabel were waiting for Thomas to get there passengers, while Anne Claire set up a list of quotes to say during the trip to try to be more enjoyable.

A few moments later, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel were off with their journey. Anne Claire walked around the aisle and tried to impress.

" Hey everyone, did you know that a single tank engine can hold up to 500 pounds of coal " she said, but that fact wasn't true at all.

The people just shook their heads no, none of them looked intrigued. Anne Claire tried something else.

" Okay, well you should know that I pratice guarding for about 40 minutes a week, and then I get to work " she added. Some people actually were impressed by that. Anne Claire thought she was winning " _Take that guys_ " she said in her genius mind.

" Hey. You've told us that like 5 times already. " one person said, who had heard that remark several times as he said. Then other people also said that they aren't pleased with Anne Claire greedy remarks. So Anne Claire tried one more thing.

" Hey here's a joke. Why did the Train have a bad day? " she said. Everyone said "what" groaning. " Cause it was a trainwreck " she added and then starting uncontrollably laughing. She started to sink to the floor, and the laughing continued.

She stood back up and then saw the entire crew of people stare at her in unimpressedment( That's not a word, I think ).

" Bye bye " Anne Claire said and walked off to her chair in the back.

Once 6pm hit, the group of drivers all went to there motel all depressed. Tyler walked in and saw his brother on the couch all dirty.

" I don't want to know " he said to his agreeing twin brother.

Jake, Hailie, Erik, and Ellie were all depressed because they couldn't find a way to impress the people.

" This bites, I just want at least more than five people to notice me more. " Ellie yelled and sat next to Tyler.

" You think that's bad. I just got a face plant in dirty leaves " Patrick yelled. " Oh, I think a bug crawled in my hair " he said and brushed his hair and then a found something.

" Oh, it was a brown pebble " he said and showed everyone. " Patrick, that's not a pebble " Erik said and Patrick knew what he meant and threw it out the window. Anne Claire walked in still upset about what happened with her, but felt more better.

" Hey guys, check out this video. This girl was trying to dance at the docks and fell in the ocean " she said laughing and showed everyone on her laptop. They started to laugh too. Jake realized something.

" Hey. I think that looks like... " he was cut off by Ginny walking in all still wet and smelly.

The others just stared at her and tried their hardest not to laugh.

" Not. A. Word " she yelled at them.

" Sorry Gin. But you're now a internet star " Anne Claire gave. " WHAT! " Ginny yelled and walked to Anne's laptop.

" Aw great. Now everyone's gonna see me as the " Fish Bucket Dancing Girl " ". Ginny complained knowing how embarrasing this is.

" Yeah, but that video is so hilarious " Hailie giggled. Ginny stared at her menacingly. Hailie then grabbed her water and dumped it all over her head. " Thank You " Ginny said calmly.

" OK, so we all failed at trying to impress everyone. " Tyler gave.

" I mean this is dumb. The engines shouldn't be getting all the attention. We do just as much as they do " Patrick gave out as well.

" Look guys, maybe it's not worth it. We have lots of friends we hang out with. We don't really need lots of fans. " Ellie said and everyone just stared at her disagreement. " Ok, maybe we do " she said beforing lying down.

" Okay guys. Let's just get some nice sleep and try to figure something out " Erik gave to everyone and they all agreed in unison.

" I'm gonna go shower, I smell like tuna " Ginny said in disgustment.

" Actually you smell like a flounder " Jake said to his unhappy girlfriend and laughed.

Ginny glared back at him, and Jake knew what he had to do. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and dumped it all over his head as well. The group all soon went to bed in failure.

Little did they know, someone was watching and listening the whole time.

" I think I can help you guys " the unknown person said before scampering on.

At about 5:30 am, the unknown person outside of the Steam Team motel was rigging up a large speaker to blow music to wake everyone up.

He was wearing giant earplugs to protect his ears, but the others ears will be soar for weeks.

" 1, 2, 3 " the person yelled before turning on the speaker, and it was loud as can be.

The 8 sleeping drivers all burst out of their beds and screamed like girls, like all of them screamed like girls. They soon ran downstairs to the living room in complete rage and hurting.

The entire group entered the room to see the giant speaker, which was now turned off.

" Alright, who set up this prank. I demand a confession " Tyler yelled at his friends.

" None of us did that " Patrick confessed. Erik had an idea though.

" Anne? " he said to his girlfriend who he believed was the culprit. Anne was shocked.

" Really Erik, I wouldn't just set up a giant ass speaker and wake everyone up. Not after what happened last time " Anne Claire gave out.

" Please don't mention that again " Ginnny gave. The group just stood in urge to find out what and who did this.

The mystery person decided to come out.

" Hey guys " he jumped out and making everyone scream, which included Jake falling backwards and landing in the laundry basket.

The group all saw who it was.

" Preston? " Ellie said. Preston Carey was the boy who always works on making the plans and files for Mr. Caleb, and he hated it. He wanted to be a driver like them. ( Preston would be Philip's driver later, but this story takes place before Philip was introduced. )

" What the steam are you doing? " Tyler said very not amused.

" You see, I heard you guys last night, talking about wanting more fans and attention from everyone on the island. So I thought I'd help you guys " Preston said to the tired drivers.

" Wow, that's really great. But did you really have to blow our eardrums out at 5:30 in the morning, I think we'd have enough time in like two hours " Patrick said with everyone else nodding in agreement.

" I know, but I wanted to tell you guys now. Cause, It'll all morning to do. " Preston started his plan.

" What do you mean, work boy? " Anne said, making Preston glare at her.

Everyone soon sat down on the couch, and tried to stay awake, but it was hard to do.

" so what's your big plan to help us get more fans " Ginny said.

" Okay, so I think if you guys were a group of people who did some good entertainment, then continued that phase for a long time, more people will pay attention to you and like you more " Preston let out.

" Like we do something else as a group " Jake asked. " Yep Sir " Preston smiled.

" Like what? " Erik asked next. " I think you know " Preston said smirking.

" A Tutor group " Hailey said. " No " Preston groaned.

" A Soccer team " Ginny said. " No " Preston moaned.

" You mean football team, this isn't America " Jake said. " Whatever " Ginny fired back.

" Guys! I mean like an entertainment group, with good art " Preston said, not believing that they didn't know what he meant.

" An art group " Ellie said, and Preston just gave up.

" No, a singing group! " Preston yelled out, shocking everyone.

" You mean like a band, who writes and sells songs? " Tyler asked. " Exactly " Preston gave.

" But how, none of us can do that " Patrick said not ready. They had good singing voices, but they can't record, edit, and sell a song like that.

" You way you start is by writing the song and have me and some other guys make the music and then you can sing it live in front of everyone. And when everyone hears you guys, they'll want more and then you guys will get all kinds of fans. Even outside the island. " Preston let all out. The boys and girls just sat there and imagined the whole thing.

" So who will help us make the music? " Tyler asked.

" Well I know that Darren is very good with the track mixing and Oscar is good with the auto tune " Preston said. " And maybe Riley and Sean can help with the guitar and drums. They're really rocking ".

" That sounds good. So Sunday we'll have all day to write a song, edit the song, rehearse the song, and then we sing the song " Ellie said feeling very excited.

" Yeah. But also you guys should have some dance clothes on. Cause I'm gonna help you guys make a great choreography " Preston said very intrigued.

" What do you know about choreography " Anne asked not convinced.

" Um, he's really good. He can teach us. Or should I say you all, since I'm already a pro dancer " Ginny gave. Anne just groaned.

" So that sounds like a plan. Let's get ready. The Steam Team is about to become the Steam Team Band " Tyler said.

" Yeah, I can't wait. Everyone's gonna love us " Hailey said jumping.

" Well maybe not everyone. Their are lots of people who criticize " Patrick said.

" That's fine. I take criticism really well " Hailey said. " No, you don't " Patrick gave back. " What's that suppose to mean! " Hailey yelled back.

" Guys, it's good, we'll have lots of fans. Just be prepared. " Erik gave to everyone.

" Hands in " Tyler said. All 9 teens put their hands in.

" 1, 2, 3, Steam! " they all yelled and whooped.

Thomas then came up to the window.

" Hey guys, what was that loud bang. Cause James just fell on his side in shock " he gave to everyone.

" Again " Jake groaned about his clumsy engine.

" We'll help Thomas. Just be ready for something " Tyler said his engine. Thomas didn't know what he meant, but he was interested.

The Steam Team was ready for their big plan.

It's been a week since the Steam Team drivers began their plan to get fans by forming a singing band of the 8 of them.

And oh man has it been crazy for them.

They first had to write the song. Some of them said the lyrics were too childish, while others thought the lyrics were too bland. They all soon agreed with the lyrics, mostly to stop everyone from ripping each other apart.

Next the group had to make the instrumental for the song. They had some friends who were great with instruments and music editing. Eventually they had the song edited and completed and recorded.

The hardest part was the choreography. All musical performances had a dance performance with the song, but it was hard to master.

Ginny, Tyler, and Ellie had good dancing skills, but the other 5 weren't so groovy. Preston was the one helping with the choreography and he helped the group learn the moves. It took about 2 days for everyone to master their moves, and soon they did. Except for Erik, but Preston said he'll be in the back and no one will notice.

It was time for the performance. Many people and engines were too attend.

Tyler looked outside to see the amount of people and engines in the audience.

" Okay guys, their's like hundreds of people out there. So we have to do good " Tyler motivated his members.

" Yeah, but how can I without pissing myself. I'm so nervous. And my voice might crack " Patrick panicked, Ellie soon started one of her speeches.

" Look guys, we can do this. We might be scared. But if you think about it, we'll have so many fans. And we'll the teens with a singing career and driving career. Two jobs at once. " Ellie gave.

Tyler, Ellie, Pat, Hailey, Jake, Ginny, Erik, and Anne all put their hands in.

" 1, 2, 3, STEAM! " they all screamed and cheered. They all then went to get ready. They had their mics on and their uniforms were on.

" Hey is my hair straight enough? " Jake asked. " Stop worrying about your head " Anne yelled.

" Hey, we're gonna be famous soon. So show some respect Annie Claire " Erik said to his girlfriend. Anne just nodded.

The stage was ready. The instrument players were in the back. And the crowd was ready.

The Steam Team engines were in the back ready to watch.

" I hope they do good, I hope Patrick doesn't faint " Percy said. " He won't. Just be proud that our drivers are gonna be music sensations " Thomas let out.

" I don't know, they might be bad " Gordon protested. " One more word like that and I'll bump you so hard that your buffers will bend over like a tree branch snapping off a tree " Emily yelled making Gordon scared. " Woo, go guys! " he then yelled, making Emily smile.

Preston went to the stage. " Hello everyone, I'm Preston Carey. Tonight I'm proud to announce a live special performance by the drivers of your 7 favorites engines of the Steam Team! " Everyone clapped for the engines, but more for the drivers.

" So here they are " Preston let out and the 8 kids went on the stage in form. The crowd was cheering and clapping, and some were even shrieking.

" How many people out there? " Hailey whispered to Ginny. " About 700 " Ginny said back making Hailey sqeauled nervously. Tyler was front and center.

" Hey Everyone, I'm Tyler Mitchell " then Ellie came up.

" I'm Ellie Murphy "

" And I'm Patrick Mitchell

" Hey. I'm Jake Dieters " Jake always blew a kiss.

" Hi. I'm Hailey Lewis "

" I'm Ginny Fielder " she heard some laughing in the audience, which was probably from her dock incident before, but she didn't care.

" Yo, I'm Erik Towns "

" And lastly. I'm Anne Claire Baker " her mother Lucy then shouted " Hey Annie ", making everyone stare at her.

Tyler then came back up to the front.

" So. We're here too sing a special song not only to our engines, but too the people of you. We hope that this will make you love us even more " Tyler went and Ellie came up.

" Sit back and enjoy our song which we all wrote ourselves. We call it Dance Again " The crowd cheered and then quieted down. The teens mics were on and the band started playing.

These lyrics were written by me, so they might be bad, but I tried my best. If you want, you can try to make some music to go with this song.

 _Hey, Get your legs ready -_ Tyler

 _Don't leave just yet -_ Ellie

 _4 years ago, we all met for the first time. When we started, we worked for hours. All we wanted was to get out in the sun, and run until the day is over. All we want is to take our hats off and jog until the day is over. Is it over yet? -_ Patrick

 _As we bonded, we became the best of friends that fast. When we grew up, new love was born and lust is real. We knew it was time to become a new thing as soon as the week is over. We knew we had to get all together as soon as the week is over. Is it over yet? -_ Jake

 _Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. We're ready to get out to the world and turn into fame and learn our beat and learn our moves. Is this just a dream? -_ Erik

 _Soon as the work is done, we can go and hang with the people of the world, holding their heads, from noon to midnight. -_ Tyler

 _Our engines are the best, puffing along the rails with our friends and loves, making out in the sheds, from sunday to saturday_ _. -_ Ellie

 _But we have to wait for the chance for me and you to go to the top of the mountain so we can dance again...so we can dance again...again, again, again, again, again. -_ Everyone

 _Do you wanna dance again? -_ Tyler _  
_

 _Us boys and girls, run in the meadows. But one time, we get in an accident oh. All we want to do is break the rules and be free until the month is over. All we want is to be with each other on dates and kiss until the month is over. Is it over yet? -_ Hailey

 _Every single day, we like to tease and joke, it's hard to judge. But instead, we want to go out together and love our pretty world. We didn't have to work all day as soon as the year is over. We didn't have to leave if we needed to as soon as the year is over. Is it over yet? -_ Ginny

 _Red, yellow, blue, orange, green, purple. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. We're ready to get out to whole wide world and turn into fame and learn our beat and learn our moves. Is this just a vision? -_ Anne Claire

 _Soon as the work is done, we can go and hang with the people of the world, holding their heads, from noon to midnight. -_ Tyler

 _Our engines are the best, puffing along the rails with our friends and loves, making out in the sheds, from sunday to saturday_ _. -_ Ellie

 _But we have to wait for the chance for me and you to go to the top of the mountain so we can dance again...so we can dance again...again, again, again, again, again. -_ Everyone

 _Do you wanna dance again? -_ Ellie

 _Let's stay together, as a happy bunch for the rest of our lives, so we can dance._ _If you can take it, if you can live it. -_ Patrick

 _Let's keep our faces warm, as a useful person for the rest of our lives, so we can dance. If you can make it, if you can handle it. -_ Hailey

 _Learn our moves, learn our beat. Learn our moves, learn our beat. So we can dance...again. -_ Erik

 _That's right again and again._ _-_ Anne Claire

 _YEEAAHHHH -_ Ellie

 _Soon as the work is done, we can go and hang with the people of the world, holding their heads, from noon to midnight. -_ Tyler

 _Our engines are the best, puffing along the rails with our friends and loves, making out in the sheds, from sunday to saturday_ _. -_ Ellie

 _But we have to wait for the chance for me and you to go to the top of the mountain so we can dance again...so we can dance again...again, again, again, again, again. -_ Everyone

 _Again -_ Jake

 _Soon as the work is done, we can go and hang with the people of the world, holding their heads, from noon to midnight. -_ Tyler

 _Our engines are the best, puffing along the rails with our friends and loves, making out in the sheds, from sunday to saturday_ _. -_ Ellie

 _But we have to wait for the chance for me and you to go to the top of the mountain so we can dance again...so we can dance again...again, again, again, again, again. -_ Everyone

 _Do you wanna dance again?_ _-_ Tyler

 _Do you wanna dance again? -_ Ellie

 _You want some more? Come get some -_ Jake

 _We're here everyday, all year long -_ Ginny

 _We are -_ Tyler

The band stopped the music, meaning the song was over. All 8 teens yelled in excitement and went in for a group hug, they did spectacular. The people were on their feet clapping and cheering. The engines were whistling and hopping ( like the JBS physics ) and were cheering.

The Steam Team engines were cheering the most. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, Annie, and Clarabel were so impressed by their drivers. It's like they never met, they were completely different people.

30 minutes later when everyone was settled down, they singers were to Knapford station where they had actual fans waiting for them. They soon stepped out of Bertie and went to the station and lots of boys, girls, and other people were screaming in excitement.

" I think we should tell the girls we're taken " Jake told Patrick. " Agreed ".

Tyler and Ellie were walking towards the people.

" Hey. Can we please your autographs? " a boy and girl said. " Absolutely " Tyler said and he and Ellie the kid's paper.

" I think I should say. Mission for more fans, Complete " Tyler said and kissed Ellie right on the lips. " You bet " she said.

The 8 went over to Mr. Caleb's office. Caleb then ran up and picked up his two young twin brothers.

" Okay Caleb. My lungs are being crushed " Patrick yelled.

" Sorry, but you guys were rocking out there. I think you should sell that song " Caleb suggested.

" How can we do that? " Jake asked. Then a man came by and gave a suggestion.

" Hi, I'm Allen Jones. I'm a music producer. I watched your performance, and might I say you teens are fantastic. "

" Thanks, so what do you want from us? " Hailey asked.

" I was thinking that I could take your song and have it booked to be put on the radio and everyone in the world could hear it " Allen said and then Jake fainted.

They all helped him up, " you mean everyone in the world can hear me, I mean us. "

" Yes, I'll need you all to record the song so I can send it to my company " Allen gave out.

" All good " Erik gave Allen a flash drive with the song that was all recorded and ready.

" Alright. One more thing. If you guys think about writing and recording more songs. You can always call my company and we'll have that song available to listen too. " Allen went on. " In fact, how about I give you guys your own music company. Here on Sodor "

Jake was gonna faint again, but Ginnt caught him.

" So we have our own music company? " Tyler asked in excitement.

" We should call it, Mitchell Studios. You know, cause Mr. Caleb owns us " Patrick suggested. Everyone just agreed like that, and soon Allen was on the phone.

The kids were all jumping into a group hug again until...

" Hey guys. Get together, and let me take a pic " Caleb's wife Roxanne said with a camera.

They kids all got in a row. From left to right, Erik, Jake, Patrick, Tyler, Ellie, Hailey, Ginny, Anne Claire. The pic was taken and the kids all jumped in the air.

As the months went on, the Steam Team would have their own music studio, website, and company. They were all ready to make more songs and sell them worldwide. They all soon hoped to make music videos, albums, and even money. It was their time to be a sensational group, they were the still the Steam Team, but now they'll be known as the Steam Team Band. With their engine by their side all the time.

THE END

 **This story is over. This story was made to show you how the band got together, and to learn on what these characters mean in my stories.**

 **I hope you like this story, as well as my other stories.**


End file.
